


Shameless

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Rough Sex, but the scenario has been negotiated offscreen, light bdsm elements?, there are hints that might come across a little dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: James has no shame. Alistair proves that incorrect.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty was dirty talk. Hopefully you find this as hot as I did, because I love writing dominant, slightly-out-of-control Alistair.

James was a conundrum, Alistair mused. It was far from the first time he’d had the thought, but it was particularly interesting to contemplate now, head tilted in in interest as he surveyed his quarry.

“When are you going to stop looking at me and do something, darling?”

James’s needy outburst brought a smile to Alistair’s lips, but he didn’t move, nor did he say anything just yet. James made such an attractive picture, laying back on the bed, stripped and spread out, squirming against the soft sheets under the weight of Alistair’s gaze. He didn’t take direction well, in the bedroom or the field, but when he allowed Alistair to indulge, it was so, _so_ sweet.

“Alistair!” James actually moved to push himself upright, into a seated position, and Alistair calmly pushed him back down again, touching only his shoulder and exerting only enough force to get the job done. James went grudgingly, hips twitching, and Alistair allowed his eyes to flick lazily down his husband’s body. James made a high-pitched sound of need in his throat, and took the look as permission, reaching hastily down to grasp his half-hard cock.

He nearly howled in frustration when Alistair, without so much as batting an eyelash, took his wrist and removed the touch. Alistair clicked his tongue. “You agreed to follow my instruction, James. I’ll be very displeased if your impatience ruins it.”

James managed to look chagrined, but it didn’t stop him from biting back, “All you’ve done is look at me!”

Alistair raised his eyebrows, patient and just a hint cruel. “And here you are, writhing and already hard without any assistance. Only my eyes are on you, and yet you act like I’ve your cock in my mouth. Really, James. Are you so easily won?”

James lifted his chin defiantly. “Can you blame me for being aroused when my gorgeous husband is hovering over me?”

“Yes.” James flinched at the word, and the bluntness with which it was delivered. “You’re a vain creature, James. You bury yourself in decadence and indulgence, a slave to your own pleasures. And not even for a few minutes can you allow yourself to be a slave to mine.”

He fought back a grin at the genuine distress in James’s eyes. “I’m sorry, darling,” he murmured. “I’ll do better.”

“I certainly hope so.” He dragged his eyes down James’s body again; the words hadn’t lessened James’s interest in the slightest. If anything, his cock was fuller now, exactly as Alistair had intended. Alistair let a leisurely hand drift down to the front of his trousers, brushing his fingers gently over his soft cock through the fabric and enjoying the whine James bit back. “I intend to wring every service I desire out of you, my love, and you should expect nothing in return but whatever comfort you can take in my enjoyment.”

A shudder rolled through James, and he nodded. Alistair allowed himself to smile, not quite as harshly as he’d intended, but not gentle either. He shrugged out of his suit jacket, draping it over the chair in the corner of the room, and then went to work on the buttons of his waistcoat. James watched every move greedily, his lips parting slightly as Alistair rolled up his shirtsleeves and undid the buttons, allowing waistcoat and shirt to hang open over his chest. James might have preferred the feeling of silk against his bare skin, but for Alistair there was little more luxurious than remaining partially clothed for indecent activity.

By the time he undid his belt, sliding it through the loops and discarding it where he’d placed his tie, James was positively drooling. Alistair plucked the last thing he needed from the drawer where it was kept, and then settled in the armchair, fly undone but trousers still up around his waist. James’s brow furrowed.

Alistair turned the lube over his palm, collecting just enough to slick his fingers, and James’s eyes went wide as Alistair slipped his hand inside his trousers, beneath the waistband of his pants until he was able to curl it around himself, sighing in pleasure as the cool, slick sensation sparked along his skin. He gave himself a leisurely pump, not minding that there wasn’t much room to move his hand, even with his cock still soft, and it twitched to life only when James let out a whimper of complaint.

Alistair fixed him with a sharp look, raising his eyebrows. “Something the matter?”

“I want to see.”

“And I don’t want you to.”

James blinked, startled, but Alistair’s expression didn’t waver, staring at James even as his strokes quickened, still short as his cock thickened and swelled in its confines. He spread his knees a little wider, the fabric pulling taut across him, and tilted his head back on a low moan of pleasure. “Oh, yes. That’s perfect.”

“ _Al_.”

“Do shut up, James. I’m trying to enjoy myself.”

The callous words gave James pause, doubt flashing across his features. Even so far from the bed, Alistair could see that his husband was still hard, but he seemed confused, his hips stilling as he tried to make sense of Alistair’s behaviour. “I thought-“

Alistair let out a put-upon sigh and withdrew his hand from his pants, hauling himself to his feet and reaching for the belt before approaching the bed. James shrank back on himself, and Alistair cradled the leather between his hands. He shook his head. “Do you understand what you’ve done wrong, my darling?”

James hesitated, and then offered, “I kept speaking?”

“That’s right.”

“Well, it’s just…” James propped himself up on his elbows, and Alistair allowed it. “I thought you were going to use me.”

“I was.”

“But-“

Alistair spoke over him, “I _was_ enjoying looking at you, all that debauchery waiting to happen. You’re a heathen, my love, a vessel existing solely to fill yourself with as much hedonism as possible, and that is a very arousing thought. What is not arousing is listening to you whine. Do you understand?”

Oh, James actually looked like he might cry. There was confusion and hurt in his eyes, and a flicker of uncertainty lodged itself in Alistair’s chest. “I understand,” James said, voice hardly more than a whisper. “I’ll be quiet.”

Alistair reached out for him, cupping James’s chin and drawing it up, and James relaxed into the touch, eyes wide and desperate to please. “If you can’t serve me as I wish, I will understand,” Alistair said gently, a reminder. He needed to know that James still understood the terms, that if he wished to stop Alistair’s gentle torment then he could.

James’s eyes widened even further, and then that beautiful sparkle lit behind them again. He kept his mouth shut, the tiniest hint of a supressed smirk twitching at the corners. Reassured, Alistair let go of James’s chin and continued, that unconcerned drawl back in his voice, “Of course, that’s assuming you’re capable of serving my needs at all.”

“I can,” James said quickly. “Whatever you need, darling, let me provide.”

Alistair snapped the belt lightly between his hands. “If you can’t bite your tongue, perhaps you can bite this.” He straddled James’s stomach – James sucked in a breath of surprise, but Alistair did not react, nor did he make any effort to press back against James’s erection – and offered out the belt. James hesitated, and then parted his lips and allowed Alistair to slide the belt between them, closing his mouth around it. “Better,” Alistair murmured. He shrugged out of the waistcoat and shirt, reaching just far enough to toss them over the arm of the chair and acquire the lube again, and then recoating his fingers, making up for what had been lost in the time he’d taken to deal with James.

He ran his clean hand along his own chest, moaning in pleasure as he tweaked a nipple, rolling the hardened bud between his fingers, sending pulses straight down to his cock. He reached for it again, not missing the way James’s eyes zeroed in on the bulge his hand made as it stretched the fabric farther. He pushed down his trousers, just enough to release his underwear-covered cock so he might have a little more room to stroke, teasing up and down his length with a light grip, fingers fluttering to stimulate the underside. He groaned, body rolling absently between the twin sensations of his hand on his chest and the one on his cock, and James made a matching sound low in his throat.

“That’s how I like you,” Alistair murmured. “Silent and pretty. You have no shame, darling, and that is why you’re so hard to break. Every little quip and comeback, everything you do to get as much enjoyment as possible…nothing else matters. You could parade around the shop naked, cock hard as it is now and leaking all over the floor, and it wouldn’t matter what anyone else thought of you, the scandal and the shame of it all, so long as it kept you aroused and chasing your own desire.”

James whined around the belt, but Alistair wasn’t ready to relent just yet. “You’re not even ashamed now, are you?” he taunted, tightening his grip, letting go of his nipple in favour of bracing himself against James’s chest, leaning forward to get a better angle on his cock as he started to strip it in earnest. “I’ve done nothing to you, but you’re such a slut, so desperate to debase yourself that this is all it takes to make you hard and throbbing.” He panted, hips rocking into his own touch. “Nothing matters but the release, filling yourself with pleasure until you can hardly breathe, until all that’s left is your body. You only think with your cock, James. Your flesh is your master.”

“No.”

The word was muffled by the belt, and Alistair paused, giving himself one last squeeze and then slowly sitting up, withdrawing his hand so he could take the belt from James’s mouth. “What did you say?”

Uncertainly, like he thought it might be a trap, James said, “No.”

“No what?”

“My flesh is not my master.”

“Isn’t it?” Alistair reached behind himself, blinding finding James’s cock and curling his fingers harshly around it, wrenching a surprised cry from James’s throat. The length was slick with James’s precum, fat globs of it sliding down over Alistair’s fingers held the organ tight. “This isn’t your master?”

James shook his head, more a thrash than anything else, and his voice shook terribly, coming out in jagged gasps as he said, “No, it isn’t.”

“Then what is?”

“You.”

Triumph surged through Alistair’s body, but he didn’t let it show. His eyes burned into James. “Say it again.”

“You are my master. You control me, not my own desire.”

“You would let me use you, debase you, and take nothing in return?”

“If that is what you wish.”

The words were music to Alistair’s ears, but he squeezed hard, pressed James with his hand and his voice, “Prove it.”

“Fill me,” James whispered. “You said that my drive was to fill myself with pleasure. Make it yours. Fill me with your own pleasure and give me nothing but what I can get from your own desire.”

That went right to Alistair’s groin, words searing into his cock, making him pulse with a need he hadn’t expected. He released James, all but throwing himself off him in his haste to tear down his trousers and pants, baring himself before his fingers were curving savagely over James’s hip. “On your knees.”

James obeyed instantly, gathering his arms and legs under him, arse presented, head bowed, and that was the most beautiful sight Alistair had ever seen. He grabbed the lube again, smearing it down the length of his cock and pressing the head against James’s puckered hole. He leaned low over James’s back, breathing in his ear, “Could I push in like this? Would I find you already fucked open, so desperate for cock that you prepared yourself already, came on your fingers like the whore you pretend to be just so that whoever came along to fuck you might slide right in to your gaping hole?”

“Yes.” It was more a whine than a word.

Alistair pressed a little harder, savouring the way James tried to rock back, the way his rim pulsed against the head of cock, like it was trying to coax the hard flesh inside. “Beg me,” he snarled. “You were so desperate to speak before; beg me now to fuck you, to use your body for my own pleasure, to turn you into a needy slut whose only purpose is to be a hole for me to find release in.”

James moaned. “ _Please_. Alistair, darling, please. I need you so badly, love, I can’t stand it.”

“This. Is not. For you!” Alistair spat, and slammed himself home.

James screamed, driven hard into the mattress as Alistair let go and pounded into his arse, just as loose as James had promised, enveloping his cock in wet heat as he hammered in again and again. He knew his lover’s body as well as his own, and it was easy to avoid his prostate, to make every thrust just shy of where James would get the most pleasure. He covered James’s body with his own, biting savagely into the meat of his shoulder, hissing filth into his ear. “Don’t expect mercy from me, _darling_. You come on my cock without my help, or you don’t come at all.”

_“Al_.”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be fucked like a bitch in heat? To fill yourself with decadence? Is a fat cock in your arse decadent enough, or are you still not satisfied?”

The cries he punched from James’s mouth were thrilling, his fingers digging tightly into James’s hips as he slammed himself in over and over again, knowing James’s cock would be bobbing between his legs, untouched and leaking onto the sheets below. He was so close, his own cock throbbing and swelling, the clench of James’s arse as James tried desperately to chase his own orgasm only driving Alistair closer to the edge. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

“I’m going to come,” he warned James. “And when I do, that’s it. I’m going to fill you up with my seed and if you can’t find your own release in that then you won’t be coming at all.” He grunted, feeling his balls tighten, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer but wanting to draw out every second he could. “Do you understand me, James? Are you going to come on my cock like the slut you are, or am I going to have to force it out of you?”

James let out a loud cry of pleasure, one Alistair recognized as his partner coming, splattering the bed beneath him, his arse clenching down hard. Alistair’s hips stuttered, and he buried himself to the root, forehead pressed into the centre of James’s back, mouth falling open as he panted through his own orgasm.

The force was enough to black him out for a moment, and he came to to the sound of James chuckling. He lifted his head, realizing he’d collapsed on top of his partner, and rolled off. James turned his head toward Alistair, grinning broadly as he folded his arms under his chin. “I never knew you had such a filthy mouth on you, darling.”

Alistair rolled his eyes but smiled too, pushing himself upright and surveying the mess. His cock was slick with remnants of lube and his own semen, the remainder of which was beginning to leak out of James’s arse. His clothes were a mess on the armchair in the corner, and he knew that if James moved, he’d see a wet spot spreading across the sheets.

Slowly, he found his voice again. “I wasn’t too harsh on you?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually be able to shame me, but you managed spectacularly well.”

“Well, I had to great creative,” Alistair said dryly.

“Mmm, yes,” James hummed, clearly pleased. “I have it on good authority that I have no shame.”

“You don’t.”

“Ah, but apparently I do,” James teased. “Just enough for you to exploit, anyway. And you exploited it very, _very_ well. I’m going to be delightfully sore tomorrow with the number you did on my arse.”

Alistair flushed a little. “I apologize. I got a bit carried away.”

“That was rather the idea.”

“Heathen.”

“Naturally.” James shot him a wink, and Alistair shook his head. He stood up and began to set the room to rights while James laid back and watched him with a smug grin. Alistair was sure he would never entirely understand the layers of thought that wound themselves through his husband’s head, but he still knew James better than anybody else. And right now, James was not a conundrum. Right now, James was entirely, one hundred percent, pleased.


End file.
